dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Esper Coperations
empiresymbol_full.gif Project Esper was created by Johnathan Esperson. And he was diagonsed with cancer at the age of 12, but even with this affliction placed upon him he was a super genius able to use his genius like intellect to create things far beyond his years of knowledge. When his mother and father died of old age he inhertied there money and with it he began his research to cure his cancer so that others would be able to fight this battle as well. Esperson was diagonsed with brain cancer ironically, the first thing he looked into had been the splicing of animals with human genes. It had been done so many times, and within all records of history they have failed. However... Esperson has been the only man to succeeded in his conquest, with mixing his cells with that of a reptile he was able to regenerate his brain cells faster then the cancer could kill them. And within a short time. He was able to over come his disease completely! He sold this out to the public and thus the cure for cancer was made in all forms of it! He became a legend in the medical field for his efforts and a hero to all of mankind that had been suffering radioactive cancers from the after effects of ww3. for 60 years, Project Esper has been saving lives. There near the atlantic coast of canada. They've housed thousands with there work, and saved millions of lives of the years. However... Ever since a man known as John Dealer took the postional place as leader of the organzation... things have changed. He used his research for Experminet Zero to create a league of super solider operatives under him. And he runs them as a PMC would almost. There goals... are unknown. But they've shaken up a good bit of things. Their locations are unknown, and they constantly move now after they were discovered to do terrorist work. There hunted by Heroes Inc and The Raven Crusade both now, but have been slippery enough to sneak and stealth past them constantly since Dealer has taken the Helm of the company. Esper Soliders super_soldier_code_name_chimera_front_back_side_by_avitus12-d86597y.jpg These soliders were all designed after the Experiment Zero project. Given super enhanced conditioning and a healing factor that allows them to fight for extended periods of time. However a well aimed shot to the head can kill these guys off. Each unit has a 'King piece' which works as units eye. Giving them all a Hive Mind like system, which is the property of apparent sentience in a colony of social insects acting as a single organism, each insect performing a specific role for the good of the group. a collective consciousness, analogous to the behavior of social insects, in which a group of people become aware of their commonality and think and act as a community, sharing their knowledge, thoughts, and resources. Thsee soliders can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration), some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality.At higher levels, users can regenerate not just their cellular tissues, but also their DNA, undoing genetic mutations and breakdown, as well as maintaining one's youth by extending telomeres. This also gives them immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as provide a form of self-sustenance, forgoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. If advanced enough, the ability will cause the body to cease aging as the cells are regenerating and dying in equilibrium, granting immortality. Regeneration differs from wound healing, which involves closing up the injury site with a scar. *Ultimate Fighter *Enhanced Condition *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Bionic Physiology Category:PMC Category:Esper Corp